


Reckoning

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Horror, Medical Horror, radio shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: The Host has a story to tell the audience this cool, autumn night.





	Reckoning

"The Host welcomes the audience back to his library. It has been...quite some time since our last meeting. But never mind that, the Host has another story to share with his audience. This one is a personal favorite. Our story begins on a cool, autumn night..."

As Doctor Edward Iplier worked to finalize his paperwork. He held a patient's discharge summery in hand, reviewing notes on their condition. He found them well enough to send home, although he'd attend the funeral soon enough. They had all stopped listening a long time ago.

He placed the summery in the completed pile and held his head in his hands. He glanced at the clock. 11:58. He groaned. A couple more so the patients could leave in the morning. He picked up the next summery, struggling to read his own handwriting. He frowned and held it further from his face. Still blurry. God, he should've made another pot of coffee earlier. With a sigh, he stood up from his desk, pocketing his pen, and headed to the break room.

Once there, he went through the motions of making coffee and stood tapping his foot while the machine worked its magic. He grabbed a mug from the cupboards and lunges at the pot once it was done filling. He poured himself a drink with shaky hands, not even bothering to add creamer before he sent it scalding down his threat. He coughed and sputtered, the rest of his him feeling colder than normal. After hitting his chest a few times, he felt better, although his skin tingled a little.

He sat down on the couch and he his mug tightly, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. High-pitched ringing tapped at his skull and he began to see double. He let out a breath and then inhaled deeply. His mug shattered on the tile floor. With trembling hands, he detached his head mirror and he it towards himself. The mirror reflected his sternum with a set of zeros cloaked in gray fog.

"Oh, no."

He stumbled to his feet and ran down the hallway, the ringing only growing louder. He tripped over himself and leaned against the wall for support, sinking to the floor. Red and cyan tinted his vision. He brought his knees up to his chest as shivers wracked his frame.

Why? Why couldn't he just have more time?

The ringing pulsed sound him and he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor?"

He shook his head.

"Doctor, please."

He held his breath.

"I heard something break. Are you alright?"

After waiting a moment, he opened an eye. Before him stood his nurse, frowning with a clipboard in hand.

"You're very cold. Let me help you, please."

He looked over her head. 7 years, 5 months, 6 days, 12 hours, 57 minuets. He swallowed and blinked hard. He nodded at her.

'Please forgive me.'

In a flash of motion, he clicked his pen and brought it to he neck, opening her carotid. Hot blood gushed from the wound and splattered his coat and scrubs. He grabbed his nurse and held her close. Shaking his head, he latched his mouth over the wound and began to swallow, half gagging on the blood. His nurse twitches a few times before losing consciousness. Her heartbeat wavered. And then stopped.

He swallowed the last of the blood and pulled back, his chest heaving. His nurse lied cold in his arms, her image fracturing. An unholy cracking rushed around him and he felt colder than ever. He sobbed as arms wrapped around his waist. A head leaned on his shoulder.

"Did you not remember what I told you? All actions have consequences. But fear not, my dear doctor..."

'Your story is still nowhere near finished.'

 

* * *

 

Author's note: Mark's characters are his creations, I don't own any of them.

This is a little something special for Halloween that I've been considering for a while. I like the idea of the Host having his own little radio show where he can tell stories from his Author days. I also like the idea of Dr. Iplier being involved in a medical drama.

So, if you liked the idea, let me know. If you didn't, tell me why. If you have any suggestions, requests, or recommendations, put them in the comments. Comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated and really help me to become a better writer.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I wish you all a Happy Halloween.

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
